


Thinking

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Incest, No Dirty Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short story about Shane thinking about his choices.Will be orphaned after posted.





	Thinking

Shane wonders if this really worth it. If his father found out, he will disown him. If Stephanie found out, she would bitch slap him. If his wife and kids found out, their lives would be destroyed.

But those are all stuff that could happen to him, what stuff would happen to his lover. He couldn't even imagine what would happen to her. She was already drinking and smoking herself to death before he came along. 

They at least came to an agreement that she could smoke cigarettes occasionally, but would stop drinking. If word got out about their relationship then who knows what would happen to her.

"Shane." A voice tore him from his thoughts. It was her. His lover: Linda McMahon. His own mother.

"Are you coming with me to bed, honey? 

He nodded slowly. He went up to her and kissed her on the lips. She accepted it. 

They went inside to bed.


End file.
